The Good King (LD Stories)
The Good King is a character who originally appeared in the comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is the one whom Sir Johan and Peewit serve under, who is a wise and benevolent ruler of his own kingdom. He is known to be merciful and even forgiving to villains if they repent for their crimes (depending on the type of crime in question), but is most notable for having faith in the word of his leading knights. He welcomed Johan into his kingdom based on the suggestion from his former knight, Count Tremaine, for instance. Known Family #'King Gerard' -- his nephew who rules over his own kingdom not too far away from him. He and his Clockwork Smurf are adored and he wishes the best for him in all that happens. They exchange letters now and then, but seldom see one another in person. #'Imperia' -- his evil sister who once tried to steal his nephew's throne by fooling his kingdom into believing that he had fallen ill and, eventually, passed away. Luckily, her plans were thwarted when Gerard showed up and she was banished from both their kingdoms. #'Leopold' -- his brother-in-law who also tried to take over his nephew's kingdom and was stopped by the Smurfs when they discovered his wicked plot which involved (almost successfully) destroying the Clockwork Smurf. He keeps no contact with him. Relationships Within His Court As the ruler of his kingdom, the Good King has close ties with the members of his royal court. Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Savina is his niece who lives under Dame Barbara's supervision. He love her very dearly, and will go to her aid if necessary. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- Johan is his best knight, and although they have no blood relation, his majesty considers him as "the son he never had." *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- The King first meets Lady Falla in "The Thief of Boarsford," and when she is accused of robbery, he takes Johan's word when he insists that she is innocent. Later, Johan convinces him to let her stay in the castle, and so she becomes a member of his court. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Season 1 Episodes In Season 1, he is a supporting character with his strongest role in the Season Finale. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is a background character until the very end, in which he hears about Johan's adventure as a Smurf. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He is mentioned, but does not have any direct role during the time that Moxette is a human in his castle. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is a secondary supporting character who directly informs Johan and Peewit of important information regarding King Gerard, which sets up the remaining storyline. However, he does not learn of Johan being stolen for the side of Evil until the end. He is especially devastated to lose him, which Princess Savina shares. Season 2 Episodes During Season 2, he remains a supporting character, but helps Falla's development as she embarks on her journey into knighthood. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is mentioned by Papa Smurf as he tells Moxette about the events of Story One, for which she and Miner were absent. *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 01) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 05) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance The King is an elderly ruler with a beard similar to Papa Smurf, pale skin, and standard black eyes. *'Season 1' -- He wears a red robe with white fur trimming, a small gold crown, and yellow flat shoes. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon series, he was voiced by Bob Holt; a latter would be John Cleese, who is known for his role as Princess Fiona's father in (mainly) Shrek 2: Happily Ever After. Trivia *Remarkably, he is one of very few characters to remain unnamed besides a singular title. Being an unnamed main character is even rarer. *He slightly resembles the US commercial version of Santa Claus. *He favors Pomergranate tea when able to enjoy it. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Elderly characters Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:People with socio-political power Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Multiple media universe imports